


AU Dump

by sunriises



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Not Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Fluff, Gen, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Humor, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Rating May Change, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriises/pseuds/sunriises
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Xerxesian Souls, Alphonse Elric & Greed, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Edward Elric & Greed, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Guardian AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875633) by [heyhamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhamlet/pseuds/heyhamlet). 



au where some of the xerxesian souls don't get absorbed by either hohenheim or father, but instead decide to follow hohenheim and end up watching over ed, al and trisha (none of whom have any idea)

  * baby ed and al: exist  
the souls: tiny children!!! good children!!
  * the souls also watch over winry, but to a lesser extent 



  * the day ed and al committed human transmutation the souls were super restless (which is why the crows were screaming - they could pick up on the Bad Vibes)



even though trisha knows about the souls inside hohenheim, she has no idea about the souls _not_ inside him and assumes that she, ed and al have just been super lucky

  * when she dies, the souls are the first to greet her



mustang getting there just in time to stop scar from killing ed? that's because the souls were screaming at him (even though he couldn't hear them)

lan fan, ling and fu can sense that there's something off with ed and al, but they have no idea what

they get even more confused once they meet hohenheim

i refuse to believe that trisha and hohenheim's souls didn't also start watching over ed and al ok you can't take this from me

ed at the train station: equivalent exchange!!

all the souls who by now think of him as their kid: POGCHAMP POGCHAMP POGCHAMP

more (less?) depressingly: in this au it was one of the souls that volunteered its lifeforce for ed in the mineshaft

tl;dr: ed, al and trisha end up being watched over by a bunch of disembodied souls who have basically adopted them all


	2. Brittle Wings AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this au inspired by the concept of automail? perhaps

AU where izuku has a weaker constitution than in canon but still wants to be a hero

  * for the purposes of this au hisashi is rei's brother, making izuku rei's nephew  
  

  * izuku has the same 'frail constitution' as rei, but is determined to be a hero  
  

  * he's quirkless like in canon



surprisingly, he and bakugou have a decent friendship in this au

  * mainly because i want them to be pseudo-brothers



izuku has the same personality as in canon. bakugou is dying inside.

he also gets ofa like in canon but it wrecks his arms faster

  * he reaches the point of arm damage around,,, the sports festival instead of the muscular fight



bakugou's internally freaking out because is this gonna destroy his dream of being a hero?? and he's angry at all might for letting the damage get to this point

bakugou, trying to figure out how to broach the topic:  
izuku: hey what if i asked hatsume-san to make me an arm  
bakugou: _**what**_

mei is all too willing to make him an arm, and power loader is surprisingly okay with this

all might probably asks melissa to come in and help too

melissa actually equips his arm with the full gauntlet technology from the first movie so that it can take force/impact better!

eventually izuku figures out he and todoroki are related and hes just like: cousin!!

todoroki, in response: my father?? doesn't have??? siblings??

izuku just facepalms

you know what? that makes the 'are you all might's secret lovechild' gag even funnier


	3. Project Quirkless AU

okay so warning: this au is dark

in this au, the HPSC decided it would be a good idea to start going the reverse direction (i.e.: pushing for weaker/nonexistent quirks) because quirks were making people hard to control 

the kids' names correspond to their codes, with the double-digit letters getting added to each other for simplicity 

for example: izuku would be Subject 98323

people w/especially strong quirks (like Hawks and All Might) are pulled into the HPSC’s hands, one way or another

  * they’re used either as control agents, or as propaganda to convey a sense of security to ordinary citizens
  * the people are protected, but from the wrong thing



izuku is considered the first “success”

he doesn’t feel remotely close to one, though, because he genuinely wants to be a hero

bakugou knows he should be jealous, especially since his quirk is one of the most powerful, but he can’t be with how much izuku wants to have a quirk

the kids do manage to escape, but it’s harder for the ones with weaker quirks - and especially hard for izuku

  * izuku volunteers to sacrifice himself, but he’s shot down immediately



they end up forming a vigilante group  
just 8 traumatized kids against the world!

ochako, iida, todoroki and bakugou are probably the most protective of izuku

izuku gets ofa, but all might doesn’t know about the quirkless kid program until they meet

he's talking about ofa and the only thing izuku asks is "how powerful is it" [because,,, trauma] and once all might tells him it's really powerful izuku just starts _shaking_ and saying he doesn't want it, "they'll" be able to find him

all might’s just like “who hurt you” because that’s His Son now, hisashi who

bakugou, todoroki, ochako and iida don’t trust AM at all

all might becomes a resistance leader once he meets these kids OK

and he starts publicly speaking out against the quirkless kids program too


	4. Greed in Resembool AU

AU where, when greed says "fuck it", he goes to resembool instead of dublith

  * his first reaction to ed is legitimately just "a TINY FATHER??"



trisha is surprised and amused in equal measures when greed starts saying "the tiny father is mine"

ed hates it, both for the 'tiny' and for what he assumes is the reminder that he looks nearly like hohenheim

greed eventually starts giving the kids piggyback rides, but only if they climb up onto him

trisha doesn't die in this au because i don't want her to

neither do winry's parents shhhh this is my feel-good AU  
the angstiest thing in this au is greed wanting to be friends with den and den hating him

ok but imagine greed really liking resembool and just Claiming it

  * greed, after like two weeks: i've only had resembool and the people living in it for two weeks but if anything happened to them i would literally kill everyone- wait no i can't do that, they'd be dead already- oh yeah i'd literally kill father like twenty times 



omg if pinako is the only one who can understand greed at first-

pinako: hey greed what do you want  
greed: the whole world  
ed, al and trisha:  
winry, sara and yuriy:  
pinako, whose best friend is literally immortal: i'm making stew  
greed: fUCK YEAH-

homunculi don't need to eat, i know, but shhh nothing makes sense in this au it's not SUPPOSED TO 

also!! speaking of hohenheim, he writes/calls home in this au because i have no idea why he didn't in canon

trisha: oh yeah and greed-  
hohenheim, sweating: wha-  
trisha: oh i forgot to tell you! greed showed up one day and hasn't left, so we kind of collectively adopted him  
hohenheim, sweating even more: w h a t


End file.
